BTA Episode 01: The Uprising
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: The revolutionary war of the Titans begins. Heroes and villains and fights, oh my! Contains references and ideas from many of your favorite cartoons/anime and video games. BTA is the acronym I use for "Bean Titans Adventures". Again, the majority of the cast are Beanie Babies.
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome readers! I hope everyone's doing fine. Please know that this is my seventh story so far. Feel free to take a look at any of my previous ones if you wish.**

**- For those of you who have been reading before, this story will now shift its focus nearly entirely on the Bean Titans. BTA is short for Bean Titans Adventures, so Titans X will appear every now and then from now on. Please understand that this is the way it has to be (by the way, this is a hint of what's to come). This also means there will be changes to the way I present this and my future stories to you all. Nevertheless, bear with me on this… I do not know how much interest (if any) you have in this, but I'm still going to post these no matter what.**

**- For those of you that are new to this, I highly recommend you read my first couple of stories to get an understanding of what I am pitching to you. I am supporting myself by supporting you guys. And everyone needs support, right? ****:)**

**One more thing, I can't center my titles or the "bridge" (I~~~**~~~I) at the end of the chapter. I'll have to let it slide for now because I keep trying to fix it and nothing is working.**

**EDIT: I can just center everything. It looks better to me. Also, I will put the "bridge" at the end of the last chapter. For all other chapters, there will be something like this [/-/] at the end.**

**Feel free to ask questions whenever possible.**

**Enjoy!**

_[The text in the Italic format can be either flashbacks, flash-forwards, thoughts, inner feelings, or actions (varies).]_

* * *

**~BTA Part 1: The Dark Times and the Legendary~**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

**_Recall of Foreword_**

In a world where nuclear warfare has never crossed anyone's mind, where the polar ice caps aren't melting from drastically increasing global warming, and where the end of world has no meaning... well, life is pretty sweet. There is nothing to worry about because peace is just what everyone living in this world has. There are no threats, disturbances, or any signs of doom anywhere. But the people must remember that sooner or later, all that can change in a heartbeat. Nevertheless, this world can be most likely deemed as one that lives... in an alternate universe.

An alternate universe (as we should know) is very similar to our universe—stars, galaxies, planets and all alike. But of course, the setting is Earth. It is just like our Earth—seven continents, five oceans, many islands and ever-changing atmospheres. But the living beings are not just people and animals... as a matter of fact, the few others are a mix of the two. They are classified as "humanimals". They live like humans do, but have animalistic looks and characteristics. Whether it is as small as an insect or as big as a dragon, they grow to be about the same heights as humans do. By the way, humans do not mind living around them. Another thing... little do these humanimals know, but they have untapped special potentials that no other normal human being wields... and in some time in their lives, they will discover them.

**_End Recall_**

_**That world has now changed.**_

* * *

Some time passed after the invasion of Titans Tower, commenced by Wrinkle and his group of evil anti-Titans. Realizing that the Bean Titans are now stronger, Wrinkle becomes frustrated in this matter. Since he was kicked out of school, Wrinkle almost always had the upper hand when it came to fighting the Bean Titans. Now, times have changed, as he sees that they are now on the level.

Wrinkle sat in his chamber at his group's base, upset about the fact that the Bean Titans may have beaten him. He fidgeted around, just thinking about it. Soon, his partner in crime, Big Fat Pauly (BFP), took a visit to see Wrinkle, about "important news".

"Wrinkle," BFP called for him.

"Come in, BFP..." Wrinkle spoke in a low tone. The white bear noticed the disturbed sound in his voice.

"What's with you?"

"It's those Titans... they keep stopping me. All this time, I thought I had the upper hand..."

"I see what you mean, my friend." BFP had implied of his troubles with Titans X as well. "But, you did do some damage though, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was enough."

BFP grinned with ambition. "Well now... it's really a good thing that I'm here now. Well, me and a friend..."

Wrinkle became curious. "Who?"

"Me," spoke a female voice. She was a half-yellow and half-purple colored dog in white robes. She was quite mysterious to Wrinkle.

"And who are you?" Wrinkle asked.

"The name's Shockmutt. I'm from the Acolytes."

"Who are the Acolytes?" he asked again. Shockmutt smiled and walked forth to have a seat.

"Glad you asked. The Acolytes are, as we see it, the most powerful and elusive syndicate on this planet. Do not doubt this, as I speak the total truth."

"She is, Wrinkle," BFP advised him, and yet Wrinkle was still unsure about her. He wanted a bit of proof.

"How strong are you, Shockmutt?" Wrinkle smirked, wanting to see a sample of her power.

She stood up and then closed her eyes, to focus on some of her strength. She reopened her eyes, causing a spiritual pressure to not only weigh down Wrinkle and BFP, but also to blow the ceiling off of Wrinkle's chamber and cause visible purple static electricity to rush through the room. Then, she immediately fixed everything back to the way it was. Wrinkle was extremely amazed; BFP almost freaked out. Shockmutt sat back down again, before the others did as well.

"Told you," BFP uttered to Wrinkle, still alarmed about Shockmutt's power.

"Truly, that was only an eighth of my power," Shockmutt proclaimed. Wrinkle gulped. "Out of the thirty Acolytes in the group, I am ranked third in power. Do not be troubled, we are on your side. So, shall I make my proposition to you two?"

They both nodded affimatively, before beginning their congregation. They had begun to scheme of what they claimed as: the most evil plot designed to destroy the Titans, once and for all.

/-/

This is just the beginning of whats to come. Chapter 2 coming up.

Please review!


	2. Control Freak

Chapter 2 – Control Freak

It has been a while since any trouble was evident, which meant that all of the Titans had time to relax for a change. They have not heard of any signs of Wrinkle, BFP, or any other demands for action in about six months.

Because of this, Hippity (age 39) decided that it was time for some football. Day after day, he would always get up from his room, eat breakfast, and turn on the grand living room's big screen to watch his favorite sport. He would also try to get others to join him in watching the games, espcially now, because the Arizona Cardinals and the Washington Redskins were playing; they were his two favorite teams.

The first person that Hippity saw was Aurora (age 39), who sat down on the couch with him to watch the game. Next, Hippity looked over to see Mac (age 40), gazing out of the window nearby. Mac was always bothered about something, so Hippity wanted to help him relax for a change.

"Hey, Mac," Hippity called for him, "you wanna watch the football game?"

The cardinal only turned his head around. "Fine," he said unenthusiastically.

"Come on man," Aurora joined in. "Arizona's playing, and you're technically their mascot."

Mac narrowed his eyes and angrily grunted. Hippity thought that what Aurora said was stupid as well.

"Aurora... shut up." Hippity uttered, standing up and beginning to kick him around like a soccer ball. Aurora was curled up into a sphere.

"Quit it, Hip!" he yelled while inside his "ball".

"Uuugh..." Mac muttered, seeing the two of them act like children. Sweet (age 41) then entered the room and saw what was happening. He walked up to Mac.

"What is Hippity doing?" he asked Mac.

"Soccer practice..." Mac answered nonchalantly. Hearing this, Hippity stopped and glared at Mac, with a change in attitude.

"Soccer practice? Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I kicked your beak off!" Hippity threatened Mac, who had a smirk on his face.

"Amuse me..."

Sweet stepped between the two of them. "Hey, stop it you two! We're not kids anymore."

"NO!" Hippity and Mac answered simultaneously in defiance of Sweet. He reacted to this.

"Okay, that's it..." Sweet muttered, before entering a quarrel with Hippity and Mac.

They made a little too much noise, as Aurora was covering his ears to block their sounds off. Suddenly, Mystic (age 38) appeared in the room, using her psychokinesis to lift all four of the men, stopping the argument. She did not want all of the noise.

"Hey!" she shouted at them, slowly letting them descend. "What's going on?"

Sweet stepped up in an attempt to explain the mishap that occured between himself, Hippity, Mac and Aurora. To his dismay, all he could do was mumble. Mystic slapped Sweet hard across the face, seeing as she was not receiving any clear words.

"Ow..." Sweet quietly moaned, on the ground. He did not like it when Mystic inflicts a slap upon him; she hits very hard.

"Aurora, can you clear this all up?" she asked her husband.

"Okay. _*sighs*_ We were going to watch football until I accidentally made a comment about the Arizona Cardinals. Mac gave me a look, then Hippity started a kicking frenzy on me. Mac told Sweet that Hippity was in a **soccer practice stage**, which got Hip mad at Mac. Before they tussled, Sweet got into the argument as well, before you showed up to stop it."

"Thank you, Aurora." Mystic turned to Hippity. "Don't be so impulsive..." she told him.

Mac began to chuckle. Mystic turned to him. "And for you, Mac... maybe anger management would help."

Mac stopped laughing and turned away.

Sweet got back up, rubbing his cheek. "Why do you have to hit so hard?"

"I'm psychic, remember? And let's just say you should keep your mind off of the **back end**..." Mystic explained, implying that Sweet should not bag on her backside.

"Sorry, I guess... but it stands out, you know?"

"Sweet. I'm a unicorn, some form of a horse! Of course, it stands out. _*sighs, then turns around to walk*_ I'm going to the Zone to take a dip in the pool."

Sweet, Mac and Hippity say nothing afterwards. Aurora goes to follow Mystic.

* * *

Aurora is lucky to be with Mystic for fifteen years. Not only is she faithful to him, she still looks like a model, even in her bright blue bikini. She was wearing it to the Zone's pool, within the second part of the Tower.

Mystic knew that Aurora had the intention of following her, so she continued on nonchalantly, knowing that he was a distance behind her.

"Yes?" Mystic spoke, turning around.

Aurora appeared from around the corner of the hall, in white boardshorts. "Oh, nothing. I might've figured that you would know that I was following you."

"Of course. We have been married for about fifteen years now."

"Yeah, I know."

She kissed his cheek; it was her way of inviting Aurora to join her. "So, anything on your mind... besides me?" Mystic asked.

"Yeah, a couple of things. One, do you see me as the problem-solver when it comes to, you know, problems?"

"Certainly. I mean, you did ease the tensions earlier by telling me what all of the fuss was about."

"I guess that's good enough for me," Aurora said. "Oh, and the other thing... what was that other language you spoke when we had that talk with your parents? I know it wasn't a good time to ask you then, but I really liked how it sounded."

"Oh, that. It's the tongue that my parents spoke when they lived in their other world. It's called Al Bhed."

"Al Bhed?" Aurora questioned.

"Yeah. The letters we normally use for words are just switched and translated as the same word and meaning; the only difference is that it just sounds different. Like... if I wanted to say "you" in Al Bhed, I would say **_"oui"_**, like the French would say yes."

"I want to learn a little bit of that. Maybe you can teach me later on."

"I will." Mystic then checks her watch, before entering the pool area. It was high noon. "It's time for Find the Random Bean Titan. Hmm... where's Canyon?"

"Cannonball!" Canyon (age 38) yells out, descending into the water while holding his knees in towards his chest. Water was splashed upon Mystic and Aurora.

Mystic was wringing her hair. "Sorry I asked."

Canyon rose from under the water and looked over to Fancy (age 37) and the Puffin twins (age 13), who were rating him on his performance on a scale of one to ten. The twins gave him eights, while Fancy gave him a ten.

"Ha ha! A new record!" he boasted.

"Whoop-de-doo, Canyon..." Aurora bluntly said. "Try to break it."

"With pleasure..." the cougar responded, going back to the diving board. Aurora stealthily followed him; Mystic quietly giggled. As he was about to jump off, Aurora tackled him into the water from behind.

"Ooh! Zero!" blurted out the Puffin twins, holding up their ratings. Fancy still held up the ten. The twins glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"For the wipeout!" Fancy clarified. The twins understood then.

Canyon rose up again, only to get pounced on by Mystic, as she dove in on him. The judges gave perfect scores on that one.

Canyon got out of the water. "Lay off, will ya?" he said, walking away from the pool.

Meanwhile, Mystic and Aurora were underwater, having a bit of a love scene. It was interrupted when Sweet made an announcement, calling the Top 12 to the Mission Room. The two of them looked at each other.

_"Ladies first..."_ Aurora spoke mentally to Mystic. She swam ahead of him and immediately felt a force strike her behind. It was Aurora. She "invited" him again.

* * *

The rest of the Top 12 were in the Mission Room, before Mystic and Aurora appeared. A call to action was being requested of them again, so it was time to get down to business again.

"What is it?" Mystic asked.

Dotty (age 37) turned to the computer screens, displaying the "news". "I've picked up frequencies showing that there have been random beams of violent light raining down... about the Santa Monica pier." Her voice lowered because it was her hometown that was being affected.

"That's harsh, Dots," Spunky (age 38) sympathized.

Kuku (age 39) walked up next to Dotty. "Should we go and check it out?"

"Yes," Fleece (age 40) responded. "If something is terrorizing people around there, we'll have to find out what's going on."

"But we don't know the source of it," Floppity (age 38) added.

"We'll just have to see about that," Mac stated.

"Right. Let's go!" Sweet ordered, before getting slapped again by Mystic. "Ow! What now?"

"Nothing."

The twelve of them moved to the Garage, to board the B-Jet and go to Los Angeles.

/-/

Chapter 3 is next. It may get a bit unorthodox, but trust me, it is a fitting part.

Please review!


	3. Mysterious Yet Sacred

Chapter 3 – Mysterious Yet Sacred

The Top 12 were nearing Los Angeles, but only had enough in the tank to go a small distance. They had to land in the airport and move on their own from then on. Luckily, Sweet asked the workers if they could refuel the B-Jet for them, as they were on important business.

Hippity made a step and an unexpected shake was felt among everyone in the airport. It only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"What did you do now, Hip?" Mac blamed him.

"Nothing," Hippity claims, before whistling at Mac, who took it the wrong way.

"Okay, that's it." Mac tried to ram Hippity, before Floppity stepped between them.

"Cut it out!" she demanded. "We aren't gonna get anywhere fighting each other. It was probably just a small earthquake around here. Let's just go to the pier the old-fashioned way. Mac..."

"Fine." Mac warped all of the Top 12 except Hippity to Santa Monica, as a joke.

"What the... MAC!"

Kuku came back via smoke teleportation. "Come on," she said, taking him there herself.

* * *

Upon arriving at the pier, there were no signs of any danger for a while. So the Top 12 had decided to have a bit of fun there. They moved all around the carnival-like pier and even out into the Pacific, for surfing and boat rides.

At 7:00 PM, there was not a person at the pier besides the Top 12, who were wondering why a place that seemed like a lot of fun, turned into a foggy graveyard, silent and abandoned.

"Where'd everyone go?" Mystic questioned.

"I don't know," Sweet answered. "Dotty, has L.A. ever been a ghost town for you?"

"Never..." she responded, before a sudden blast of light hit her, knocking her into one of the buildings.

"Dots!" Spunky cried, moving to her. She was all right. "What just happened?"

"Look alive..." Mac warned the Top 12, as many scattered beams of light began to speed towards them.

"Top 12, evasive action!" Sweet commanded. They warded off the sudden assault for a couple of minutes now, avoiding as much pain as possible and deflecting many of the beams. But it felt endless to them.

"Where are these coming from?" Canyon yelled.

_"Byakugan!"_ Mac shifted his perception and looked upward to where the blasts were coming from. He saw what it was from a mile away. "Fusion Barrage (fury of light blasts)!" Mac shouts, firing his blasts in the direction of his sight.

"Have you officially gone mad, Mac?" Fancy shouted. "What are you aiming for?"

"The mother-blast," he responded. From about five hundred meters away, a huge ball of light was slowly descending upon the Top 12.

"Whoa, that's big..." Sweet marked, startled.

"Don't just stand there... my blasts alone aren't going to stop that thing," Mac spoke.

"He's right," Sweet agreed. "We have to fire all at once."

The twelve of them powered up to their full strength on the Ultra caliber of power (third of five). Gathering their strength, they unleashed their most powerful moves upon the giant energy ball. Mac and Kuku combined their light and dark blasts for their Atomic Wave. Canyon used Battery Shockwave, as Fancy fired her Silver Bolt—both of their most powerful electric blasts. Spunky used his Spike Storm, continuously launching a storm of wooden spikes. Dotty had a Shining Gem handy, for a flare-like beam to emit from it. Floppity managed to combine all four of her elemental Black Magic spells for her Tetra Ball. Hippity used his geokinesis to create a sand cyclone, directed at the energy ball. Aurora unleashed his Ice Beam, while Mystic used her most forceful (but controlled) burst of psychokinesis. Fleece added her Nimbus Tornado (spiral of rushing air) with the sand cyclone that Hippity had created, to increase the force of the attack. Finally, Sweet used both a big fireball and a fully charged optical blast for support.

The Top 12 managed to slow it down, but the energy ball had continued to descend towards them.

"It's too close to us!" Hippity shouted. He and the rest felt like they were at their end.

When the energy ball was within fifty meters of them, Fleece had heard something in her mind, telling her to tell the others to stop firing. It was uncanny, but Fleece had a bond with her "conscience"; she would always trust it.

"Everyone, stop blasting!" Fleece announced.

"And get creamed? Not a chance!" Canyon responded.

"Just trust me!"

Sweet thought about it for a second. He knew that Fleece had a special mind. "Stop," he ordered the Top 12. They heeded him, as they then saw the energy ball crash down on them. It grew out as it hit the ground, consuming the entire pier in a circle.

Luckily, the Top 12 were unharmed, as they were somehow inside the light of the ball. Along with finding themselves in one piece, they saw every other Titan (Titans X included) floating around with them.

"No way..." Spunky murmured, hearing his voice echo off. Anyone who spoke would hear their voice in the same fashion.

"Are we dead?" Floppity asked.

"No, you are not..." answered a great, but distant male voice. The Titans looked around to find out who was speaking to them.

"Who are you?" Sweet asked, still looking around.

"If I told you, you would look for me, which you cannot. I am someone far beyond your reach, no matter how long you try to find me."

"Well, we can deal with that. So, if we aren't dead, then what?"

"Do not be troubled, for I am here to help you," spoke the voice. "Trust in me, and I will provide the best blessings upon you."

Sweet had thought about where he and the rest were. "I guess we don't have a choice."

"Good. Now, I want you all to focus solely on your powers. Nothing else."

All of the Titans had done so, and were suddenly taken into a grand hall filled with golden spheres hovering around.

"What is this place?" Mystic asked.

"The Sacred Shrine. Right now, you see golden spheres floating around the hall. I have provided each of you Titans to have your own sphere, containing limitless power. They are currently dormant, but once you become one with your spheres, you will possess a new kind of power, greater than that of your Ultra caliber of skill. When you are ready, focus your powers... and your spheres will navigate themselves to each of you."

Soon, all of the Titans had taken their respective spheres and felt a great increase in each of their powers. Dotty took the time to check her database, and found that the fourth of the five power scales had appeared as Sacred Power (ranging from 4,500 to 7,499). All of the Titans then gathered in one place.

"All right then. What now?" Sweet asked the voice.

"All I have left to give you are words to remember, for the future. I will leave you all for now and return you all home, after I say this: In a time of darkness and despair... you must tap into your hidden power and overcome even the greatest of your obstacles."

Immediately following his message, all of the Titans were instantly transported back home, to Titans Tower and Titans X Headquarters.

/-/


	4. Darkness and Despair

Chapter 4 – Darkness and Despair

Honing their new skills with their newly gained power, the Titans are greatly impressed with what the results have been like. They feel as if they can take on any trouble with ease. However, it is strange to both the Bean Titans and Titans X that their nemeses, Wrinkle and Big Fat Pauly (with their associates), have not attacked them in over six months. The Titans did not know what their enemies could be planning, but they did know that they would have to be ready for whatever it was. The Titans are always on the watch.

One day, Mystic came up to the Mission Room to find Dotty. When Mystic walked in, alarms had suddenly went off, and Dotty was moving around to try and see what the situation was.

"Dotty! What is it?" Mystic asked, over the sound of the alarm.

"Trouble... big trouble." she responded.

Mystic quickly moved to the PA system for the Tower. "Calling all Titans! Report to the Mission Room; Dotty says that we have a big problem on our hands."

Soon, all of the Bean Titans were in or near the room, to hear the briefing. Dotty told Sweet about the situation after she told Titans X to listen in as well, from their headquarters. She had also put a video signal to them because she was about to use the Watcher (a wayward monitor around the Earth) to reveal what the problem was.

Dotty turned the Watcher on and sent it to San Francisco. Wrinkle and his anti-Titan syndicate were seen.

"Dotty, move the camera closer and put the speaker on," requested Sweet. He had a few words to say to Wrinkle.

The Watcher was close enough that Wrinkle could see it. Somehow, he too had known about the Watcher. He wanted to destroy it, but he would play along for now.

"Oh, hello Titans... all of you," Wrinkle smirked.

_"How does he know that we're all watching?"_ Sweet thought. "Wrinkle. What are you up to now?"

"Well, before I tell you, BFP wanted Titans X to hear his message. Here it is." Wrinkle held a recorder to the camera. Dotty raised the volume up so everyone could hear.

**"Greetings Titans X,"** BFP's voice said.** "Sadly for you all, your days will come to an end... but if you want to change that, instill your hopes and trust into Frisbee, because he will be the only one to save you. I want to confront him and him alone, so I have Petunia waiting outside to personally escort him to me. The reason for him to come alone is because I have carefully set detonators all around your base. I am not joking around. If anyone else from Titans X does so much as to step outside of your base, I have the remote in my control... and you will die with just the push of the button, see? So Frisbee, you better be ready."**

"He's not kidding." Max and Marvin confirmed, finding all of the proof mentally.

Frisbee bowed his head for a moment and then raised it to regain his composure. "Titans X... don't follow me, but wish me good luck. I'm going."

This startled all of the Titans.

"No!" Vanessa exclaimed. "What if he tricks you, and sends his whole crew to ambush you?"

"I would expect as much. That's why I'm going... to finish the job. And when I do, he won't be saved like last time." Frisbee sounded doubtless, as he headed out of Titans X HQ.

The Watcher turned back on Wrinkle.

"You're not going to do anything to stop him, Wrinkle?" Sweet asked.

"My business is with you Bean Titans alone, not Titans X. So if you really want to see what's going on, why don't you come here and find out?" Wrinkle urged.

"Fine," Sweet responded blatantly. "Mac, we all need to get to there fast. Titans, stay together!"

Mac warped all of the Bean Titans inside of San Francisco. Warping long distances actually takes a bit of energy out of Mac, and since he had to teleport himself along with all of the Bean Titans, about forty percent of his energy was wasted.

"Mac, are you alright?" Kuku asked, seeing him kneel and hearing him grunt.

"I just need a couple of Ethers... that kind of teleporting takes a lot out of me when I have to take more than thirty people. It's even worse because there are over fifty of us Bean Titans."

Wrinkle and his syndicate were facing the Bean Titans.

"All right, Wrinkle." called Sweet, "Spill."

"Gladly," Wrinkle said, holding up a stone relic with a circle engraved on it, with "death-seeking eyes" within the circle. "A friend of mine gave me this relic, saying that it will 'help us out' in due time. She told me how to use it, too. Honestly, I'm not sure what this will do exactly, but as long as my team and I are getting the benefits, we'll go with it."

"Well, if it's so great... prove it," Sweet said with demanding curiousity.

Wrinkle turned around, threw the relic into the air, and used his Galick Gun to propel it towards the peak of the tallest building in San Francisco, the Transamerica Pyramid. Just before it flew over the building, the relic halted over the peak and glowed bright purple.

Mac activated his Byakugan and then looked concerned. "That's no ordinary museum relic..." he murmured.

"Too late to beg for mercy..." Wrinkle stated. The relic caused a dark rift of sorts to be shown in the sky behind it. Once it appeared, light purple auras had shown around Wrinkle and his group, indicating that their powers had grown greatly.

"Master Wrinkle, is this the time?" Snort (the red bull) subtly asked.

"Yes, Snort! Our time to rise and dominate has come!"

Upon Wrinkle's words, Mystic put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was a time of darkness, as despair and destruction was about to fall upon every innocent person because the bad guys now had the power to do it.

"Sweet," Mystic called, "this is what that voice was talking to us about!"

Sweet was startled not only by her words, but also by their foes' power levels. "Not good..." he murmured. The Bean Titans did not know it, but as long as that rift was present, it made any evildoer slowly stronger by the second. They were now a bit stronger than the Top 12 were.

"Bean Titans, we're waiting..." Wrinkle spoke, inviting them to try their luck against he and his associates.

Sweet gave the command of all of the Titans to attack. For five minutes, all of the Bean Titans attempts were futile, as Wrinkle and his syndicate had not shown a clear sign of weakness. They were beating the Titans, finally causing them to retreat to the southernmost part of the urban city. Wrinkle let them rest for however long they wanted to, but regardless, he claimed that they were not going to defeat them.

The Bean Titans were stationed far south, away from Wrinkle and his gang. Signs of doubt had begun to strike the minds of many of the Bean Titans, even those in the Top 12.

"Have we finally lost?" Floppity wondered.

"No, that can't be..." Mac said.

"We can't lose... no," Dotty murmured.

"They're too strong... we were on Sacred Power, too!" Canyon marked.

"I can't believe this..." Mystic uttered. Sweet had his head down and did not say a word, so she gave the next command. "Bean Titans, fall back."

Sweet did not want to hear those discouraging comments about defeat. To him, it just was not the way a Titan should think, ever.

"Not a chance!" he exclaimed in refusal. The Bean Titans looked at him.

"Are you mad, Sweet?" Kuku questioned.

"If you get too close to them, you're done!" Hippity warned.

Sweet still pleaded in defiance. "No! This isn't the Bean Titans that I know! We will find a way to stop Wrinkle and win, we have to!"

There was a pause.

"Sweet... I don't believe you," spoke a disappointed Spunky.

"What?"

"You always think that you have the power over everything, that you have absolute control..." Fancy started.

"Well guess what, Sweet? We have NO control!" Aurora finished after her.

"None!" Floppity added for emphasis. "You know what? If you're that crazy enough to kill yourself, be my guest."

"You're being sick and childish," Mac muttered.

"Fine, Sweet. You're on your own. Titans, let's go," Mystic said.

All of their hurtful words tore Sweet apart.

"Fine! I don't need you guys!" Sweet yelled, with his voice breaking. He moved to the outskirts of the city.

Fleece solemnly looked back. "Sweet, we need you more than you think..." she spoke, before Mac teleported the Bean Titans to Mt. Whitney, out to the east.

* * *

Petunia took Frisbee to the center of Angel Island, where BFP and the rest of his team were waiting. Frisbee landed on the ground and saw that there was no civilization in sight. He knew that this was not going to be just a simple argument.

"I've done what you've asked... now put the controller away," Frisbee demanded.

BFP had done so. "Now... no words. We will fight," BFP stated, as he and his team of ten surrounded Frisbee in their battle-ready stances.

Frisbee looked around and then back at BFP. "Of course... but, despite these odds, I will win."

"We'll see. Attack!"

With his new Sacred strength, Frisbee easily takes down over half of BFP's crew. The rest of them only took Frisbee a bit more time than the others. When he was faced with BFP himself, BFP was on the losing end of the battle. Almost exhausted from constant movement, Frisbee knocked BFP down with his Mind Splitter illusion. It appeared to be over, as Frisbee kneeled down and began to pant.

"You guys... are done," Frisbee proclaimed, starting to get up and walk off. He suddenly sensed another presence, with twenty-nine others following. Frisbee turned around to see who appeared to him as new foes, all wearing white robes.

"That may be..." spoke one of them, removing her hood. It was Shockmutt. "However, you are no match for the Acolytes, even if one of us are standing before you."

Frisbee had tried to get a mental reading on their power. It was unrivaled, as they somehow revived BFP and his gang on the same power scale as they were. BFP physically gripped and broke his controller, permanently cancelling the detonators. _"Oh no...!_ (through communicator) Titans X, come to Angel Island, stat!"

They all immediately accompanied Frisbee through Flash Flight—an improved version of Flash Step that is great for long distances.

"Oh no, it's them! The Acolytes!" Vanessa cried.

The leader of the Acolytes, whose identity is unknown, looked towards San Francisco and saw the dark rift in the air.

"Right on time... all according to plan." he spoke, as every evil force in the area had an instant increase in their powers.

"Titans, we can't waste any time. All of us have to go to full power and fire are strongest attacks at them. Let's just see if they can block that." They all nodded. "Titans, go!"

All of Titans X (33 total) launched their strongest blasts upon the Acolytes ahead of them. It appeared that they were hit, as booms were heard from the combined blast and the ground had shaken with the impact. After the dust cleared, the Acolytes were nowhere in sight. Titans X celebrated their victory, but only to their dismay, as Frisbee sensed them above Titans X. Neither of the Acolytes had a single scratch on them. They fired Ceros—high-powered, great red blasts of energy. Each Cero is enough to kill two Titans if it is a direct hit. From the looks of the onslaught, Titans X was about to suffer dearly.

/-/

**_(TO BE CONTINUED!)_**


	5. The Legendary Great Hero

Chapter 5 – The Legendary "Great Hero"

Sweet, now walking alone, had thought about confronting Wrinkle's entire entourage himself, but he first had to think about where he stood against even one of them. Compared to Wrinkle himself, Sweet was almost feeble. Sweet then had to think of a plan—one that would help him more than destroy him.

He did not come up with an idea yet, but he remembered about Titans X's situation with BFP. Until then, he traversed the San Francisco Bay to Angel Island to check the status of Frisbee. He soon found the center of the island, where he saw the immobile bodies of Frisbee (age 39), Lucky (42), Hershey (41), Ralph (Hershey's cousin, age 38), Max (12), Marvin (12), Ivan (a green and white striped tiger, age 17), and Charlie (16) on the now barren, battle-damaged field.

"No..." Sweet whispered, as he then immediately went down to check to see if any others of Titans X were around. He did not find them.

Sweet heard a female's cackle echo from afar. It was Shockmutt, who was overlooking Sweet, who saw her atop a hill.

"Just so you know," she spoke as she started to fly off and leave, "the Titans you don't see down there... are **dead.**"

This shocked Sweet. "Tha... that can't be true! No way!" he yelled.

"It is..." Marvin weakly said.

Sweet moved to him, glad that he could still speak. "Marvin... I can't let you guys die, either!"

"Don't worry. The eight of us may have a little bit of energy left, but it is enough for us to move a few muscles at a time. We'll eventually get up."

_"Why is this happening?"_ Sweet thought.

"Sweet, listen. I think now that it's up to you to end this evil takeover," Marvin claimed.

"Me only? But what about—?"

"Just listen," Marvin interrupted. This was the beginning of he and Max emulating prophets. "That voice we heard a few months ago said that those golden spheres we took had limitless power. You seem to have the most energy right now, so you have to find that inner power."

"I've tried before, and it didn't feel like anything had changed!" Sweet responded.

"You just need some kind of motivation—something that'll awaken that hidden power of yours."

Sweet paused for a second. "You're right. I'll do it, but first, I have to help you guys."

Sweet called Mooch on his communicator. "Mooch, make sure the rest of your brothers hear this as well. _*all five were on the line*_ Listen to me closely, a few of Titans X are almost motionless here on Angel Island. Unfortunately, the rest were killed."

"That's terrible!" Mooch said.

"I know. All I see are Frisbee, Lucky, Hershey, Ralph, Charlie, Ivan, Max and Marvin. So now, I want you five to have Rocket, Jabber and the Puffin twins join you in coming here to Angel Island and take them to the place where you can see the Golden Gate Bridge. We cannot heal them now, but if we leave them here, they will pass away. Besides, we still have Wrinkle to deal with. I have a plan for that."

"Will you be okay?" his sons asked him.

"I'll be fine. I'll do what I can with him, and this time, I'll make sure of it. Godspeed to you and wish me luck as well. End transmission." Sweet turned his communicator off and moved out again, on the way back to San Francisco.

* * *

Before Sweet had his conversation with his sons, the rest of the Top 12 were still peeved about his actions before. All except Fleece, who felt that he was being picked on now.

"I can't believe how foolish he was..." Mystic blurted out.

"Seriously," Mac concurred. "I can be brash sometimes myself, but not insane."

The others of the Top 12 added on to th subject, until Fleece had finally put her foot down on it.

"All of you, STOP IT!" she demanded, pleadingly. All of the Bean Titans' attention fell on her. "You can all say whatever you want, but you know... it's tearing me apart that it's all of you plus our enemies against Sweet! He's right! There has to be a way to stop Wrinkle! And even if the situation seems impossible, the Titans would never—I repeat, NEVER back down."

Everyone had pondered on her words for a second.

"She's right," Kuku said. "He's the one responsible for bringing us all here in the first place. These communcators on our wrists tell the beginning of the story. _*turns of the Top 12*_ He used these to bring us together; I met Mac and we came here together."

"Yeah," Mac said. "He showed us the meaning of teamwork, and look now... we built a team."

"Even though it didn't go exactly as planned, I was the first of the Top 12 to meet him," told Canyon.

Soon all of the Top 12 had admitted that if it was not for Sweet, they would not be where they are now.

Mystic, as the sister figure to Sweet, teared because she felt horrible for damn near exiling Sweet. "All right," she began. "The eleven of us will do what we can against Wrinkle and his gang again, but this time we will fight, even to the last breath. The rest of you have to stay here. Titans, go!"

* * *

Wrinkle and his associates were still gathering power from the mysterious relic atop the Transamerica Pyramid.

"Master Wrinkle," Burn called. "Do we really have to keep waiting for them?"

"Yeah, we already have the battle won, so let's just leave," proposed Bruno.

"Wait for it..." Wrinkle calmly said.

The eleven members of the Top 12 had approached them.

"Wrinkle!" Mystic yelled.

"Ready for round two?" Mac questioned.

"Sure, but rest assured. We won't beat you down too bad."

Before the fight was about to start, everyone sensed that the relic had suddenly stopped glowing. The dark side had ceased to gain any more power.

"What the...? What'd you do?" Wrinkle freaked.

"Nothing," Floppity answered in truth.

"You must've done something!"

"No. We're just as confused as you are," said Dotty.

"It doesn't matter because we are still stronger. You won't win! Attack!" Wrinkle commanded.

* * *

The results were the same as the last time. Those of the Top 12 could not defeat any of Wrinkle's gang. Instead, they fell before them-unable to fight, but not dead. Fleece was the last to be barely standing on the Titan's side.

"No matter how many times you come at us, the result will always be the same," Wrinkle proclaimed.

Fleece was in pain, slowly trying to stand up. "No... it won't," she replied weakly, before she was instantly grabbed by Wrinkle, in a chokehold.

"That really annoys me," Wrinkle began. "Stop trying to stand against the inevitable!" He uses his other hand to fire a narrow energy blast (Death Beam) straight through her body. Wrinkle then threw her on the ground before turning around to get unexpectedly punched by Sweet. Wrinkle hit a building, while Sweet moved to Fleece.

"No!" Sweet cried.

"Are you alright, Master Wrinkle?" Snort asked.

Wrinkle got back up himself. "Hmm... impressive shot, but not enough. And don't bother with her, she's finished."

"No she isn't!" Sweet shouted, as he looked back to Fleece, who was now in his arms.

Fleece opened her eyes to him. "Sweet..." she spoke in a faint voice, "it's up to you now. I hope you've found a way to win now, because you have to win for what's right, the Titans, and for me..." Fleece then fell unconscious. She was not dead, as Sweet still heard her heart pulse.

"There's no sense in trying to bring her back, Sweet. She is worthless!" Wrinkle belittled him.

Sweet gritted his teeth and closed his eyes on hearing the word "worthless" echo through his mind. Sweet knew his wife better than that; she was not worthless at all. He was so enraged that he wanted to make Wrinkle eat those words, as he then stood up and found an inner reservoir of power awaken within him. He manifested it, and Sweet then had a golden aura raging around him. This display of new strength had shaken Wrinkle's gang, and even Wrinkle himself.

_"What? What is this... sudden power?"_ Wrinkle wondered in a bit of fear. He sensed that Sweet's power was now more stronger than his. _"But how? This can't be..."_

This was the new Great Hero, on Legendary Power. It was the might of a Super Saiyan in their world. "Worthless... WORTHLESS?" he shouted. "She's my wife! None of the Titans are worthless! We stand for what's right, and we never let any form of evil have its way! All of the unjustness that you all have committed won't be forgiven!"

Still thinking that they could win, all of Wrinkle's gang had rushed in to attack Sweet. Then, it was realized that the tables have turned, as Sweet soon defeated all of them with ease. Wrinkle was frustrated at this.

"How dare you?" he yelled, rushing in to attack. Sweet instantly hit him hard in the stomach, and then quickly moved to finally destroy the relic that caused all of the conflict to occur. Wrinkle was now mad.

"That does it! _*powers up fully*_ Galick Gun, die! Wrinkle fired his intense blast at Sweet. He presumed that he had hit the orangutan, but he turned back after firing to see Sweet unscathed.

"It's over," Sweet claimed, as he then fired his Blazing Phoenix (his new signature move) upon Wrinkle—a great fiery blast that delivers massive damage to the target. Wrinkle was sent into the atmosphere, hit by the blast. It was indeed, over. Sweet then created a bright ember in which he then threw upward. The ember then transformed into a great light, in the form of a phoenix with its wings spread wide. It was Sweet's Shining Phoenix, which was used to completely revitalize all of the Titans that are not already dead. Sweet then powered down, now exhausted.

He was then embraced by Fleece. The hole that Wrinkle created in her was gone. "You did it," she congratulated him, before all of the Top 12 had done so as well.

Soon, the remainder of Titans X and all of the Bean Titans were all in the same place. Sweet stood in the center, surrounded by them all.

"Titans, I am sorry if I sounded unfair or rash to any of you..." Sweet apologized, "but you have to understand. This is what we do, as Titans; we never let evil have its way. Think about it, who else would step up to face Wrinkle, BFP, or these Acolytes as Frisbee tells me about? No matter what, we must always stand for what's right because we are the Titans. Now everyone, let's go home."

All of the Titans went their respective ways, hearing their leader make his speech about the Titans' Oath.

I~~~**~~~I

That's it for the first part of BTA. I'm still kind of a beginner at this, but I'm just throwing my stories out there for you guys.

Please review!

By the way, Legendary Power is scaled 7,500 and above (at a certain point, there may be a higher degree of this caliber, but it will still be "Legendary").


End file.
